


Как это было

by Morok



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morok/pseuds/Morok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Завулон ждет ребенка. Иначе говоря, он беременный. Нам, к сожалению, неизвестно, кто второй родитель этого недоразумения. Но ни времени, ни необходимости выяснять это у нас нет. Нужно предпринять какие-то меры и не допустить рождения чего бы там ни было.<br/>-Зачем? – удивился Антон.<br/>-Это неестественно, - поморщилась его бывшая жена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Как это началось**

-Здравствуй, Завулон.  
Долговязая фигура на лавочке вздрогнула и плотнее завернулась в серый плащ.  
-Здравствуй, - Темный поднялся. – Пройдемся?  
По плохо освещенной аллее они направились в тишину безлюдного Ботанического сада.  
-Завулон, не июль, холодно. Выкладывай, зачем звал.  
Ветер усталым выдохом пронесся по аллее, взбивая неубранные листья.  
-Я беременный. От тебя.  
Скрипнул и замерцал фонарь, где-то далеко заверещала машина, зашуршала в жухлой траве припозднившаяся крыса.  
-Ты ведь не женщина. Или женщина?  
Завулон коротко засмеялся.  
-Обычно начинают с "да не может быть!" или "а почему я?". На крайний случай с "когда?" и "как?". А ты…  
-Я и хочу узнать, как? Я примерно представляю, когда. Полтора месяца назад я привел домой женщину, я был … в подпитии, поэтому…  
-Смотри правде в глаза, ты был пьян в стельку.  
-Пусть так. Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
-Я не женщина. Прямо сейчас я полноценный мужчина с небольшим дополнением. Меньше, чем через восемь месяцев дополнение станет очень большим.  
-Я все равно не понимаю.  
-Мы – Иные. Наши тела лучше приспосабливаются к обстоятельствам. Я был женщиной, когда произошло зачатье. При обратной трансформации тот орган, который отвечает за вынашивание плода, сохранился.  
-Его обычно называют маткой.  
Завулон еще сильнее закутался в плащ.  
-Да.  
Они шагнули на неосвещенную дорожку. Ветер стих, и на фоне далекого, почти призрачного, шума ночного города тишина уснувшего сада казалась оглушающей.  
-Зачем?  
Завулон усмехнулся.  
-Поверь, я это не задумывал.  
-Я понимаю. Я спрашиваю, зачем ты становился женщиной и … спал тогда со мной? Угрохал столько сил.  
-Я хотел.  
-Зачем?  
-Я хотел переспать с тобой. Заняться сексом. Почувствовать, как это. Твои губы. Руки. Тело. И стать женщиной – это был единственный способ попасть в твою постель. Ты бы не принял меня таким, какой я есть.  
Ночная птица прошелестела в деревьях, едва задевая перьями ветви. Пискнула крыса.  
-Как знать…  
Некоторое время они шли в тишине, и листья послушно молчали под их ногами.  
-Что теперь?  
-Я хотел узнать это у тебя, - Завулон косо глянул на спутника и отвернулся, уставившись в темноту аллеи.  
-Как беременность скажется на тебе?  
Завулон снова невесело рассмеялся.  
-Как обычно. Распухну, буду капризничать, жрать всякие странные вещи, жаловаться на боли в спине…  
-Ты сможешь нормально доносить, родить и остаться в живых?  
-Ты боишься за меня?  
-Я не желаю тебе смерти. К тому же беременность теряет смысл, если мать и дитя погибают.  
-Я не думаю, что возникнут любые другие проблемы, кроме обычных, чисто физических. В начале схваток я снова стану женщиной и рожу естественным путем.  
-Для трансформации необходимо очень много сил.  
-Поэтому мне нужна твоя поддержка. Если мы, конечно, решим оставить ребенка.  
Ветер снова напомнил о себе, взметнув игривым вихрем листья.  
-А потом?  
-"Потом" будет больше чем через пол года. Сначала надо решить на "сейчас". Если ты в чем-то сомневаешься, то лучше я избавлюсь от … плода, пока это еще не потащит за собой серьезные последствия.  
-Я никогда не откажусь от ребенка. Я готов предоставить всю необходимую поддержку и до, и после родов, - сила взметнулась на ладони и погасла. – Просто … я не хочу вынуждать тебя рисковать собой. В конце концов, пока это больше твое решение, чем мое.  
Впереди снова показался тусклый свет фонарей. Запахло мусорными баками. Завулон поспешно свернул на боковую аллею.  
-Тогда я буду рожать. Это может оказаться не так просто, как мы думаем, но ребенок и мой тоже. Я давно не становился отцом. Слишком давно… И не смей называть меня матерью!  
Тихий смех спугнул пару ворон, и они с гневным карканьем уселись на верхушку лысого дуба.  
-А раньше такое случалось?  
Завулон кивнул.  
-Да. Я слышал, вернее, подслушал один разговор Старших. Я тогда был еще … В общем, давно это было.  
-О чем они говорили?  
-Я не слышал весь разговор, они не вовремя вспомнили о заглушающей сфере. Суть в том, что было два таких случая. Но один беременный избавился от ребенка сам, а второго убили задолго до родов.  
-За что убили?  
-Кто его знает. Возможно, были и другие беременности, со счастливым концом, но я о них не слышал.  
Впереди раздался тихий плеск, и вскоре показалось черное зеркало пруда, по которому лениво плавала одинокая утка.  
-Так кого мы ждем? Девочку или мальчика?  
-Понятия не имею. Я не хотел знать, от кого пришлось бы избавляться, если бы ты не принял ребенка.  
Бледная в ночи рука протянулась к Завулону и замерла в паре сантиметров от плаща.  
-Ты позволишь?  
Завулон нерешительно кивнул и тут же резко втянул воздух.  
-Все. Все. Выдохни, - рука успокаивающе погладила его по плечу и нежно коснулась щеки.  
Темный послушно выдохнул. Он смотрел в мутное черное небо и тяжело дышал, когда вторая рука обвила его талию.  
-Ну? – хрипло спросил он. – Не томи.  
Хихиканье теплым выдохом внеслось в ворот его плаща и согрело грудь.  
-Двое. И мальчик, и девочка.  
-Потрясающе, - прошептал Завулон, продолжая разглядывать небо.  
Потом он осторожно обнял и прижал к себе удивительно теплое, несмотря на слои осенней одежды, тело.  
-Не понимаю только, почему ты сразу поверил мне. Это слишком невероятно…  
-Это слишком невероятно, чтобы быть неправдой, - ответил шепот на пустынной дорожке.  
Сова бесшумно вылетела из деревьев, но портал уже закрылся, оставив только ветер, играющий с сухими листьями.

-Дурацкие крысы, - пробурчала Ольга, привычно усаживаясь на холодильник. – Глупые, уродливые, вонючие создания. Шумные, писклявые, костлявые, кусачие, вертлявые, невкусные… - продолжала она ругаться, старательно вычищая клюв.  
-Достаточно. От тебя уже голова болит.  
Маленькое желтое яблоко вылетело из темноты коридора и впечаталось в стену позади совы.  
-Промазал, старичок, - Ольга соскочила с холодильника и принялась шарить по кастрюлям. – Совсем глазомер не работает. Засиделся ты в кабинете.  
-Я вовсе не желал попасть в тебя, - обиженно оправдался коридор. – Ты опять охотилась?  
-Да. И поймала кое-что интересное.  
-Рассказывай.  
-Завулон беременный, - Ольга сняла крышку со сковородки и отпрыгнула, когда кипящий жир брызнул на голую кожу.  
-Он сам тебе сказал?  
-Не мне. Но сам.  
-А кому?  
-Будущему отцу, если Великий Темный не врет.  
-Ты думаешь, это правда?  
-Весьма вероятно, - Ольга вытащила из сковороды куриную ногу. – Весьма вероятно.  
-Так кто отец?  
-Он был в серьезной маскировке, я не стала рисковать.  
-Ты ловила крыс.  
-Ловила, - женщина вгрызлась в мясо, капая жиром на грудь. – Инстинкты не переубедишь.  
-Я не сержусь. Не важно, кто второй. Важен Завулон. Дозоры должны узнать о его положении. Завтра же.  
Свет на кухне погас, и большие мужские руки по-хозяйски обняли обнаженное женское тело.  
-Сегодня тебе попалась хорошая крыса: костлявая и кусачая, но очень привлекательная для некоторых змей.

В кабинете было душно и нервно. Гесер собрал у себя всех Великих Ночного Дозора и Семена в качестве исключения, как самого рассудительного из Светлых Москвы. Нервничал сам Гесер, остальные ждали, когда шеф начнет, и занимались своими делами. Ольга мечтательно улыбалась в потолок. Светлана выписывала нынешние расходы для отчета перед мужем-бизнесменом. Надежда рассматривала свеженаманикюренные ногти и прикидывала, как бы покрасивее вытатуировать имя ее обожаемого Светлого бой-френда. Или Темного. Антон и Семен тихо обсуждали способы перепить Медведя и переесть Ласа.  
-Так, - Гесер прервал, наконец, общественнобесполезные занятия своих сотрудников. – Я собрал вас по не очень срочному, но очень важному делу.  
Великие и иже с ними послушно сделали умные и заинтересованные лица.  
-Завулон ждет ребенка. Иначе говоря, он беременный. Нам, к сожалению, неизвестно, кто второй родитель этого недоразумения. Но ни времени, ни необходимости выяснять это у нас нет. Нужно предпринять какие-то меры и не допустить рождения чего бы там ни было.  
-Зачем? – удивился Антон.  
-Это неестественно, - поморщилась его бывшая жена.  
-Большая часть того, что делают Темные, неестественна, - заметил Семен. – Однако мы не вмешиваемся.  
-Возможно, если вы дали бы мне закончить, избежали бы лишней болтовни, - прервал их Гесер. – Физиологически нет никаких препонов тому, чтобы он нормально выносил и родил, если уж зачатье произошло, и тело приняло необходимые изменения. Но со стороны сил это практически невероятно. Любой ребенок, Иной он или нет, с момента зачатья начинает производить некоторую энергию, грубо говоря. Он делает это и когда родиться, и когда вырастет и родит собственных детей, вплоть до смерти. Иные пользуются этой силой, приписывая ее своим магическим способностям. Да что я вам рассказываю, вы и так все знаете! Главное: организм женщины приспособлен поглощать энергию младенца, поэтому многие Иные мамаши чувствуют подъем во время беременности. Мужской организм, наоборот, отторгает все посторонние энергетические токи. У Завулона должен был случиться выкидыш, но не случился. Почему?  
-Почему? – повторила Надежда, заинтересовавшись под конец познавательной речью Гесера.  
-Потому что его ребенок не производит никакой энергии, - с давно отрепетированным вздохом ответил Антон.  
-Именно, - обрадовано подтвердил Гесер. – И что это значит?  
-Что это значит? – опять повторила Надежда.  
-Либо ребенок мертв, либо он – Абсолютный Иной, - сказал Семен, пытаясь усесться в одно кресло с Антоном.  
-Как я? – удивилась девушка.  
-Сильнее, - Гесер махнул рукой, и Семен плюхнулся на превратившееся в диван кресло. – Он абсолютно абсолютен. Раньше нам удавалось предотвращать появление таких монстров, но, боюсь, Инквизиция не согласится на уничтожение плода. Как вы понимаете, Ночной Дозор не вправе допустить появление Абсолютного Темного.  
-Вы уверены, что ребенок будет Темным? – спросил Антон.  
-Какой еще ребенок может быть у Завулона? – фыркнула Светлана. – Да он даже если человека родит, и тот негром будет.  
-Обойдемся без расизма сегодня, - строго приказал Гесер.  
-Просто вам ведь понадобилось корректировать Книгу Судьбы, чтобы Надя родилась такой же, как ее мать. Вполне возможно, что у Завулона будет Светлый ребенок. А еще один Абсолютный Светлый…  
-Нам не нужен, - прервала его Надежда.  
-Действительно, - согласился Гесер. – Мало родиться Светлым, надо еще быть воспитанным в соответствующем духе. А Светлый, воспитанный Темным, ничего ужаснее и представить нельзя.  
-Я занимаюсь оперативной работой уже восемьдесят лет, - осторожно проговорил Семен. – Всякое приходилось и видеть, и делать. Но с нерожденными детьми мы никогда не воевали. Не Светлое это дело.  
-Почему вы защищаете его? Это же Завулонов выродок! – возмущенно сказала Светлана.  
-Это ребенок! – Антон поднялся, и диван снова ужался до размеров кресла. – Он никому ничего еще не сделал.  
-Но сделает!  
-Вы похожи на того доктора, который лет тридцать назад устраивал женщинам выкидыши, потому что из их нерожденных детей могли вырасти тираны и маньяки!  
-А что с ним случилось? – любопытно поинтересовалась Надежда.  
-Развоплотили!  
-Но мы ведь точно знаем, что из этого ничего хорошего не получится, - не сдавалась Светлана.  
-Тот доктор тоже верил, что точно знает.  
-Пока ребенок не родился, - попытался успокоить экс-супругов Гесер. – Поэтому мы должны уничтожить всего лишь несколько быстро делящихся клеток.  
-Несколько клеток… - Антон подошел к двери. – Я отказываюсь быть детоубийцей, - он вышел из кабинета.  
Семен поднялся следом.  
-Боюсь, что я тоже вынужден отказаться от этого. Убийство невинных не стыкуется с моей совестью. И вам я бы не советовал.  
Он тоже вышел.  
Гесер оглядел оставшихся женщин.  
-Ну? Какие будут предложения?  
Надежда и Светлана одновременно открыли рты, а Ольга продолжала блаженно пялиться на потолок.

-Светлые объявили на тебя охоту, Завулон.  
-Счастье, - пробормотал Темный, поднимая голову от унитаза. – Побыстрее бы.  
-Не раскисай, - теплое тело опустилось за его спиной, и нежные руки аккуратно обняли, стараясь не касаться вздрагивающего живота. – Токсикоз – это нормально для беременных. Давай, я тебе сладкого чаю заварю или апельсинчик почищу.  
-Да, уж будь добр, поухаживай за мной.  
Очень осторожно Завулон поднялся и сел в кресло, заблаговременно перетащенное в ванную комнату.  
-Я сейчас, - быстрый шепот, щекочущий ухо.  
И чай, и чищеный апельсин действительно появились почти тут же – Завулон едва успел отдышаться.  
-Пей, жуй. Не спеши. Я пока поговорю сам с собой. Значит так, Светлые будут пытаться спровоцировать выкидыш, пока времени достаточно. То есть – всякие неприятные заклинания, противоречащие друг другу, яды, ну и просто физическое воздействие на область живота. Когда время начнет поджимать, физическое воздействие выйдет за границы живота. Убить будут пытаться тебя в надежде, что дети тоже умрут. Безрадостные перспективы. Особенно учитывая твои проблемы с магией.  
-У меня нет проблем с магией.  
-А я не видел разбитые чашки в мусорном ведре, и как ты кутался в плащ, когда достаточно было кинуть простейшее согревающее заклинание.  
Завулон нахмурился.  
-Расслабься, - знакомые пальцы принялись массажировать шею и плечи Темного. – Я не сказал тебе главного. Я порылся сегодня в библиотеке Инквизиции. Нельзя, конечно, использовать ее для личных целей, пришлось выдумать причину, но моя совесть это переживет. Так вот, наши дети – уже инициированные Абсолютные Иные.  
Завулон скривился.  
-Уже инициированные?  
-Да.  
-И при этом Абсолютные?  
-Ага.  
Завулон вздрогнул и прижал ладони к плоскому, с еще заметными мышцами, животу.  
-Вот повеселимся.

Игнат поставил на стол бутылку водки и сел.  
-Ты чем-то расстроен?  
Игнат кивнул.  
-Чем?  
-Шеф хочет, чтобы я попробовал соблазнить Завулона.  
-Хм?  
-Если инкуб спит с беременными, те скидывают.  
-Понятно. Только, я думаю, Завулон об этом тоже знает.  
-Он будет думать, что я его любовник, тот, который ему ребенка сделал. Шеф мне даже силы подбавит, чтобы правдоподобнее было. Он говорит, что у Завулона сейчас, наверняка, с магией проблемы, как у всех беременных, не почует.  
-Почему тогда ты расстроен? Ответственное задание, ты давно этого хотел.  
-Но я не хотел убивать детей! Да и с Завулоном спать…  
-Да брось, Темный – довольно привлекательный мужчина.  
-И беременный. Не смейся. Представляешь, что он потом со мной сделает? Если я раньше не развоплощусь от вины.  
-Откажись.  
-Как? Это же работа.  
-Твоя работа – делать Темным аборты?  
-Нет, но…  
-Откажись. Не переживай. Я же отказался.  
-Ты отказался?!  
-Я тоже не гинеколог, или кто там этим занимается.  
Игнат улыбнулся, потер лоб и поднял бутылку.  
-Тогда откажусь. Не могу я у людей детей отнимать, - он разлил водку по стаканам. – Не по-человечески как-то.  
-Ну, давай, тогда за честь и совесть.  
-За честь и совесть.

-Десять недель, - Завулон почесал, начинающий сглаживаться, живот.  
-Юбилей.  
-Да. По этому поводу устрой мне праздник. Там, в морозильнике, две плитки шоколада. Принеси.  
-Зачем ты их в морозильнике держишь? И так не жарко.  
-Хочу мороженого шоколада.  
-На улице зима. Надо мед с горячим чаем есть…  
-Гадость какая.  
-Ладно, несу.  
Завулон снова почесал живот, отвел ладони, прикидывая, на сколько он еще вырастет, и вздохнул.  
-Вот твой шоколад.  
-А соленый огурчик?  
-Мороженый шоколад с соленым огурцом? Ну ты гурман.  
-Что хочу, то и ем.  
-Да пожалуйста.  
Соленый огурец присоединился к шоколадкам. Завулон с видом оголодавшего слабоумного набросился на еду. Откусив от огурца половину и тут же засунув в рот полоску шоколада, он с блаженным чавканьем и скоростью мясорубки перемолол эту смесь, потом, еще раз почесав живот, отложил огурец и, подумав, отодвинул столик в сторону.  
-Все. Больше не хочу. Убери, а-то меня стошнит.

Арина бросила в кружку щепотку сухой травы и залила кипятком.  
-Пусть настоится. Так объясни еще раз, что ты от меня хочешь.  
-Я хочу, чтобы ты устроила Завулону выкидыш. И не говори, что не можешь этого сделать, я никогда не поверю.  
-Может быть, и могу. Может быть. Если его никто не прикрывает. А так слишком много хлопот.  
-Я заплачу за все хлопоты, но этого ребенка быть не должно.  
-Чем он тебе так мешает?  
-Всем. Уже есть Абсолютная Иная – Мессия. И другие будут только мешать.  
-Перебивать хлеб?  
-Да.  
-Сказками меня кормишь…  
-Я заплачу, ведьма, сделаешь?  
-Попытаюсь. А ты, конечно, заплатишь. И дорого. Особенно, когда на место Завулона придет какой-нибудь молодой да ранний и потребует у Светлых компенсации. Крови будет… - она мечтательно причмокнула. – Инквизиция взбесится.  
-Я не стремлюсь убрать Завулона. Он меня более чем устраивает на своем месте. Мешает только его ребенок.  
-Ты дурак или притворяешься? Если Завулон скинет, то погибнет. У него нет сейчас сил на трансформацию. Ты будешь его подпитывать? Без этого его просто разорвет.  
Арина долила в кружку воды и поднесла чай к сморщенным губам. Она сумела не подавиться, когда услышала:  
-Значит, без жертв не обойтись. Делай.

-Мне плохо.  
-Кто-то рвется сквозь щиты.  
-Сделай что-нибудь!  
-Делаю. Не отвлекай меня.  
Губы Завулона задрожали, и в глазах появились первые слезы. Он сидел на кровати, прижимая ладони к слегка выпуклому животику, и пытался сдержать испуганную истерику.  
Стало немного легче.  
-Лучше?  
Завулон кивнул.  
-Ложись, - привычно сильные руки обхватили его и прижали к горячему телу. – Я кину еще пару щитов, а ты поспи. Когда проснешься, мы попробуем придумать, куда тебя спрятать.  
Завулон перевернулся так, чтобы живот оказался в безопасности между ними.  
-Я постараюсь сдерживать себя, не капризничать, ты только не оставляй нас.  
-Никогда, - еще один щит замкнулся вокруг, отсекая остатки неприятных ощущений. – Никогда.

-Слышал новость?  
-М-м-м?  
-Завулон беременный.  
-М-м-м?  
-"Беременный" значит "у него в пузе ребенок".  
-С ума, что ли, сошел?  
-Наверное. Не знаю, о чем он думает. Глава Дозора…  
-Ты с ума сошел? Кто только такую чушь придумал? Завулон беременный. Ха! Надо ему рассказать, пусть посмеется.  
-Ему сейчас не до смеха. Гесер свой Дозор на уши поставил, в Инквизицию прошение накропал. Конечно, пока это прошение Инквизиция рассмотрит, ребенок вырасти успеет и своих голопопиков нарожает.  
-Подожди. Хочешь сказать, что Артур, и правда, беременный?  
-Ешкин кот! Тавискарон, я тебе официально заявляю: ты самый тормозной Иной за все существование Сумрака.  
-Нет. В этом деле Швед всех переплюнул, он до сих пор верит, что Арик к нему вернется. Мне до такого маразма далеко. Да и не нужно, - Лайк лениво перевернулся и ущипнул голое бедро, оказавшееся перед глазами. Вверху взвизгнули. – Слушай, а давай, я тебе ребеночка сделаю?  
-Завулон теперь – старший брат и товарищ? Тогда правильнее, если я тебе.  
-Ребенок от тебя? Да ты что, такой урод получится!  
-От меня – урод?! Я тебе покажу, урод!  
Лайк захохотал, пытаясь увернуться от щекотки, и свалился с постели. Сверху на него упало горячее, потное и крайне похотливое тело.

-Что говорят Темные?  
-Смеются. Говорят, что только Великий Завулон мог назвать декретный отпуск творческим и найти тому десяток подтверждений.  
-Я создаю два величайших шедевра, чего уж тут удивительного, - Завулон самодовольно скрестил пальцы на пополневшем животике.  
-Не вздумай делать из них каких-нибудь мессий. Пусть сами выбирают свой путь.  
-Как заговорил. Темные всегда уважали свободу.  
-Свою, а не чужую.  
-Это мои дети, и я желаю им лучшего. Совершенно искренне.  
Машину тряхнуло, и Завулон охнул.  
-Полегче, не дрова везешь.  
-Дороги, извини. Я уже отвык так передвигаться.  
Темный хихикнул.  
-Удираем из города, как оборотни-браконьеры.  
-А ты хотел пышные проводы? Песни-пляски и слезы в платочек?  
-Нет, конечно, не держи меня за идиота. Просто несолидно как-то.  
-Зато безопасно. Твоя жизнь для меня важнее твоей репутации.  
-А я-то думал, ты меня любишь, потому что я глава Дневного Дозора.  
Фырканье было ему ответом.

-Я хочу это платье.  
-Купи.  
-Но оно мне не идет.  
-Не покупай.  
-Ты мог бы уделять немного больше внимания своей жене?!  
-Я занят.  
-Ты все время занят!  
-Я бизнесмен. Я зарабатываю деньги.  
-А мне нужно внимание!  
-Заведи себе любовника или ребенка. Займись чем-нибудь, хоть этим вашим Завулоном, только отстань от меня, не мешай работать.  
-Ну и сволочь же ты, - Светлана швырнула каталог на пол и вышла из гостиной, громко хлопнув дверью.

-Светлые, конечно, знают, что ты здесь.  
-Конечно, - Завулон с нескрываемой завистью смотрел, как Лайк сдувает пену с пива.  
-Мы постараемся обеспечить тебе охрану, но ты в Киеве как частное лицо, поэтому, сам понимаешь, много сделать не получится.  
-Да.  
-Если сверху спустят распоряжение травить тебя здесь, то брат подчинится. А такое распоряжение, наверняка, появится.  
-Наверняка.  
-Артур, - Лайк отставил опустевшую кружку в сторону. – Я говорю о том, что тебе здесь небезопасно.  
-Выгоняешь меня?  
-И не думал. Всего лишь снял с себя ответственность, чтобы этот твой…  
-Я понял. Я и не хотел навязываться.  
Шаги на скрипучей деревянной лестнице отвлекли их от разговора. Дверь распахнулась, впуская зимний холод.  
-Ты оставляешь снег на полу, - заметил Завулон.  
-Подметут. Собирайся, я нашел, где тебя спрятать.  
-Я люблю тебя.  
-Даже не проси, никакого пива.

-Хохлы послали твоего Завулона. В Киеве его больше нет, - Арина подула на чай, грея руки о горячую чашку.  
-Где же он?  
-Нет, ты сначала заплати, а потом я скажу. Хватит в благотворительность играть.  
-Что ты хочешь?  
-Видишь ли, - Арина поставила чашку под самоварную бабу и встала. – Я в лесу живу, мужчины здесь редкость, да и кто на старуху позарится.  
Она откинула лоскутную занавеску, за которой обнаружилась кровать с серым постельным бельем. Ведьма обернулась и расстегнула рубаху, обнажая пустую, сморщенную грудь.  
-Ну же, любый мой, тебе нужен Завулон?

-Шиндже?!  
-Тебя что-то не устраивает? Светлые против него не попрут, Инквизиция к нему прислушивается, и, если кто из Темных тебя подсидеть хочет, тоже заглохнет.  
-Но Шиндже?!  
Завулон остановился передохнуть. Пятиэтажная хрущевка явно не предусматривала появления в ней беременных. Не озаботилась даже лифтом.  
-Как тебе это удалось?  
-Я просто попросил.  
-И он согласился?  
-Потащил бы я тебя сюда, если бы он не согласился?  
-Ты-то? – Завулон снова остановился и глубоко вдохнул. – Ты бы потащил. Брал бы жалостью.  
Придушенный смех гулким эхом разнесся по лестничной клетке.  
-А будешь ржать над несчастным колобком, действительно потащишь. На руках.  
-Поздно. Уже пришли.

-Завулон уехал? Убери руки.  
-Да. Не уберу.  
-И не стыдно тебе? Выгнал друга, когда он в такой беде. Прекрати это, доиграешься.  
-Я не выгонял его. Завулон уехал туда, где он лучше защищен. Может, я хочу доиграться.  
-Куда? Ах так!  
-Понятия не имею. Ой, только не щекотись!  
-Лайк, и ты думаешь, я тебе поверю? Сколько я тебя знаю? Так лучше?  
-Видимо, вообще не знаешь. Мне действительно не сказали, куда он поехал. Так для него безопаснее. Тьма! Намного лучше!  
-Верю. Верю.  
-Сильнее!  
-Кто отец, Лайк?  
-Пожалуйста!  
-Кто отец?  
-Я не могу сказать! Пожалуйста!  
-Бедный малыш, попроси еще.  
-Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
-Какой послушный мальчик. Знал бы я раньше…  
-А-а-ах!

-Почему ты согласился?  
Шиндже подергал чайный пакетик за веревочку, чтобы кипяток быстрее проник внутрь.  
-Какую все-таки бурду стали делать, - пробурчал он. – И цвет неправильный, и запах.  
-Никогда не думал, что ты живешь прошлым.  
-Я когда-то струсил и сделал ошибку. Если у этих двоих хватает смелости не повторить ее, я помогу им. Кто-то выдумал, что Темные свободны от чувства вины, ты знаешь, это неправда, - Шиндже аккуратно выложил пакетик на блюдце.  
-Я знаю.  
В молчании они слушали смех и оханья, доносящиеся сквозь тонкую стену из соседней комнаты.  
-За ними охотятся. Их детей будут делить и травить все Дозоры. Самих, наверняка, ждет суд Инквизиции. А они смеются и дурачатся.  
-Говорят, ребенок приносит счастье в дом, они ждут двойню, - Судья Мертвых покачал головой и улыбнулся. – Сумрак их любит.  
За стеной нежно и красиво запел колыбельную Завулон.  
-Прости меня, Шиндже. Я струсил и сделал ошибку.

-Ты уверен, что они уже инициированные? – Завулон подставлял под ласковые руки живот и кряхтел от удовольствия.  
-Что это ты вдруг вспомнил?  
-Да все из головы не выходит.  
-Уверен. Видишь ли, зачатье произошло не тогда, когда ты был женщиной, а тогда, когда ты из женщины превращался в мужчину. Силы соединили сперматозоиды с яйцеклеткой. Только при этом условии они могли остаться в тебе. И только так дети могли стать Абсолютными Иными.  
-Примитивно выражаясь, они вошли в Сумрак при зачатии.  
-Или вышли из него, - пальцы пробежались по вывернувшемуся пупку и вниз по дорожке темных волосков, затем ладони, сильно прижимаясь, очертили живот с боков, и пальцы снова побежали к пупку. – А что?  
-Хорошо, сделай еще раз. А что? А то, что каждый инициированный Иной, ну, почти каждый, либо Темный, либо Светлый. Тем более, Великие, - Завулон выгнулся, - да, вот здесь, о Силы! У твоего сына железная задница, он мне все внутренности отдавил.  
-Дочь отпинала, сын отдавил. А еще три месяца впереди, выдержишь?  
-Куда же деваться? Ты представь, что потом будет, особенно, когда они ползать начнут. Или ходить.  
-Не пугай. Я все еще надеюсь, что хуже, чем беременный Завулон, в этом мире ничего нет.  
-Вот гад! Я для тебя все, а ты!.. Я просто… Слов нет! Ну, надо же! Ты еще не знаешь, каким я могу быть!.. – внезапно Завулон задохнулся и, выпучив глаза, упал обратно на подушки.  
-Выдохни. Выдохни! Дыши, - горячие ладони поглаживали круглый живот, разгоняя кровь. – Дыши. Дыши. Вот так. Хорошо. Молодец.  
-Гад, - просипел Завулон. – Еще меня будет … обвинять, что дети … такими же засранцами … вырастут.  
-На, глотни воды. Дети от нас обоих наберутся, и, похоже, не лучшего.  
-Что узнал? – Завулон жадно припал к стакану и даже зажмурился, но открыл глаза и тихо застонал, когда к чувствительной коже на животе прикоснулись мягкие губы.  
-Девочка вся в тебя. Темнее не придумаешь. Все у ее ног будут.  
-А мальчик?  
-Светлый. Определенно Светлый, но, видимо, из-за того, что он в тебе, это притушено.  
Завулон приподнялся и, неудобно согнувшись, поцеловал мягкие, чуть солоноватые губы.  
-Наши дети – лучшие. Самые лучшие, - пробормотал он, возвращаясь на подушку. – Независимо от цвета. Не забывай. Никогда не забывай.  
-Наши дети – наши, независимо от цвета. Даже если бы они были худшими. Но они лучшие, ты прав.  
-Я люблю тебя.  
-Еще бы! Наши дети – лучшие не просто так.  
-Ах ты!.. Докажи.

-Что ты, молодец, не весел? Что головушку повесил?  
Игнат вздохнул.  
-Опять Гесер со своим Завулоном?  
-Угу.  
-Что на этот раз?  
-Завулон у Шиндже, Судьи Мертвых. Нужно ехать, забирать, - Игнат скорбно возвел глаза к потолку. – Но я-то тут причем?! Я не по силовым акциям специализируюсь. Не Старшего же мне на самом деле соблазнять?!  
-Пути Гесера…  
-Спасибо, успокоил.  
-Ирония тебе не идет.  
Игнат удивленно вскинул глаза.  
-Никогда не думал…  
-Ханжество – не замечать очевидное только потому, что мы одного пола. Тебя это смущает?  
-Нет.  
-Вот и хорошо. Гесер тебя одного посылает?  
-Он сам туда отправляется и меня тащит.  
-Значит, никаких силовых акций. Будете брать убеждением. Заодно на Старшего посмотришь.  
-Да видел я его. Ничего примечательного.

-Нам нужен Завулон.  
За спиной Гесера смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу Игнат.  
-Его ребенок не должен появиться на свет.  
Инкуб едва заметно поморщился и в который раз пожалел, что стал Светлым.  
-Ты-то это понимаешь, Старший. Абсолютный Иной никому сейчас не нужен.  
Игнат подумал про Надежду и решил, что он-то как раз и не понимает, чем кому-то помешал Абсолютный Иной. Тем более еще не родившийся.  
-Нам без разницы, какого он цвета. Пожалуй, если Светлый, это даже хуже.  
Тут инкуб был не согласен. Со Светлым можно управиться, навешать ему дурных идеалов и отправить бороться с Тьмой. Где-нибудь он наверняка сделает ошибку и сам же развоплотится. А вот ребенок, Темный от рождения… Да еще и Абсолютный Темный.  
-И уж тем более мы не можем позволить Завулону воспитывать этого ребенка. Только представь, какое чудовище из него получится.  
Разговор, вернее – монолог, продолжался уже с полчаса. Шиндже, как открыл дверь, ни слова не сказал, только смотрел на Светлых, словно на оправдывающихся детей. Игнат чувствовал себя крайне неловко, но Гесер так увлекся, описывая ужасы наличия в мире Абсолютного Иного, что останавливать его инкуб не решался.  
-Инквизиция, похоже, не спешит рассматривать наше прошение. Пока они доберутся до него, ребенок успеет родиться. А мы не можем этого допустить.  
-Пресветлый, - наконец оборвал его Шиндже (Игнат облегченно вздохнул), - Завулон спит. Если ты не заметил, здесь, в Харькове, четыре часа утра. Было, когда ты поднял меня. Даже если ты говорил целый час, пять – это все равно слишком рано. А для беременных полноценный отдых почти так же важен, как и правильное питание. И лишние волнения ему тоже ни к чему, особенно из-за твоих бредовых фантазий. Иди, проспись. И отпусти этого мальчика, никто инкуба к Завулону не подпустит, как ты ни старайся. Что касается Инквизиции, то она получила уведомление о данной ситуации и уже присылала следователя, который ничего ужасного в положении Завулона не нашел.  
-Старший, этот ребенок – Абсолютный Иной, он не должен родиться.  
-Завулон и все, что он в себе носит, абсолютное оно или нет, под моей защитой. Это официальное заявление, Пресветлый. Ты свободен. И будь так любезен, в следующий раз смотри на часы перед выходом из дома.  
Шиндже закрыл дверь. Игнат посмотрел на часы. 4:41, и действительно, ужасно хочется спать.

Ольга выскочила из кровати, кокетливо повела бедрами и подошла к окну.  
-Ты прекрасна как никогда.  
Она хихикнула и распахнула окно.  
-Богиня утренней зари, розовощекая Эос.  
Женщина развела руки в стороны и потянулась. Из кровати застонали.  
-Нет, Афродита, вышедшая из пены морской. О, вернись ко мне, прекраснейшая из олимпиек.  
"Афродита" обернулась и притворно надула губки.  
-Тебе опять от меня что-то надо? Я начинаю думать, что ты меня используешь.  
-Я использую всех, кто оказывается рядом, - примирительно сообщил приглушенный голос из-под вороха одеял. – Такая моя работа. Закрой, пожалуйста, окно, у меня нос мерзнет.  
-Не закрою.  
-Ну, дорогая моя. Я ведь не заставляю тебя поступаться Светлыми принципами. Я не принуждаю тебя выступать против Ночного Дозора. Я не понимаю, на что ты обижаешься.  
-На что? Все мужчины одинаковы, что Светлые, что Темные. Думаете, стоит шепнуть женщине: "Красавица!", и она ради вас в лепешку расшибется.  
-Но, драгоценная моя, я ведь не использую тебя без оглядки. Ты просто делаешь то, что хорошо для вашего Дозора, а заодно помогаешь мне решать мои маленькие задачки.  
Ольга захлопнула окно и вернулась на кровать.  
-Ты единственный мужчина, который признается, что использует женщину. Другой бы отнекивался до последнего, - она прислонилась к мускулистому плечу. – Что ты задумал на этот раз?  
-Может, не стоит говорить о работе в постели, о прекраснейшая?  
-Колись, мастер.  
-Не мастер, а…  
Ольга замахала руками.  
-И не переводи разговор на другую тему. Про твои титулы я уже достаточно наслушалась.  
-Инквизиция посылала к Завулону следователя. Следователь не нашел ничего подсудного, но в своем докладе сообщил, что Завулон ожидает двойню. Светлого и Темную. Ты могла бы сообщить об этом Гесеру.  
-Борис добивается уничтожения этих детей.  
-Ты посоветуй ему потребовать Светлого ребенка себе. Раз уж уничтожение не возможно. Светлого должны воспитывать Светлые, кажется, Гесер сам об этом твердит. А я поддержу его на суде.  
-Тебе-то что от этого? – Ольга игриво потянула одеяло на себя.  
-Если Гесеру отдадут одного младенца, я смогу потребовать себе другого.  
-Зачем?  
-Затем, что это – Абсолютная Темная. Естественно рожденная. Инициированная при зачатии. Таких никогда не было, нет, и, я подозреваю, еще долго не будет, если вообще когда-нибудь. Это величайшее чудо. Я хочу им владеть. Ты знаешь, люблю собирать всякие редкости.  
-Это ребенок.  
-Первые двадцать лет. Уж няньку я ей найду.  
-А почему не Светлого?  
-Светлые не редкость. Размножаются, как кролики. Да и кто мне Светлого доверит?  
-Действительно.  
-Ты не одобряешь мой план?  
-Ты хочешь отнять ребенка у родителей.  
-Брось. Можно подумать, ты бы предпочла, чтобы Абсолютных воспитывал Завулон. В этом твой Гесер прав, представь, какие монстры получатся.  
-Но ведь есть еще и отец.  
-Какой-нибудь Темный-неудачник. Обрюхатил Завулона, а теперь не знает, в какую дыру спрятаться. То-то не высовывается. В любом случае, еще больше Тьмы на весах Завулона, явно не в его пользу.  
-Хищник.  
-Птичка моя. Я ведь говорил, что тебе попалась очень вкусная крыса.  
Ольга захихикала и с головой влезла под одеяло.  
-Эй! Я ничего не говорил про каннибалов.


	2. Chapter 2

**Как это закончилось**

Завулон, довольно улыбаясь, потянулся.  
-Давай еще.  
С соседней подушки измученно застонали.  
-Пятый раз за ночь! Ты убьешь меня своими играми!  
-Ты обещал сделать все, что в твоих силах.  
-Вот-вот, а ты этим пользуешься.  
Завулон закряхтел, переваливаясь с боку на бок.  
-Жалеешь?  
Один покрасневший от усталости глаз внимательно уставился на него (второй глаз, по всей видимости, уже спал).  
-Нет. И никогда не буду, ты прекрасно это знаешь.  
-Никогда не говори "никогда", - пробормотал Великий Темный, с трудом укладываясь на бок.  
-Я поклялся Силой. Если ничто другое тебя не убеждает, поверь хотя бы в это.  
-Я верю, - Завулон грустно вздохнул. – Просто…  
-Просто ты волнуешься, я понимаю, - теплая рука нежно погладила его по щеке. – Тебе сейчас трудно, и я совсем не помогаю. Поверь, если бы не Гесер со своими дурацкими идеями, я бы проводил с тобой все дни напролет. Но я так устаю, что прихожу и заваливаюсь спать. Знаю, тебе хочется общения, ты устал сидеть здесь взаперти, и ты боишься родов. Не возражай. Ты боишься. И я боюсь. За тебя, за детей. Это нормально, все родители проходят через это.  
-Ты мог бы бросить работу. Когда дети родятся, все равно тебе придется быть с нами.  
-Если я брошу работу сейчас, а у Гесера созреет новый план, и я ничего не успею о нем узнать, то дети могут никогда не родиться.  
Завулон молча кивнул.  
-Не обижайся. Скоро мы будем все вместе, и никто не посмеет нас тронуть. Два Абсолютных Иных – это даже не канделябром по башке.  
-Откуда ты знаешь про канделябр?  
-Кто ж о нем не знает? Да и Шиндже рассказывал. Он периодически вспоминает всякие забавные истории. Ты бы послушал его, все не так скучно.  
Завулон уткнулся в бледное плечо и засопел.  
-Я хочу с тобой.  
Тихий шепот всколыхнул волосы на его макушке.  
-Скоро, очень скоро.  
Сопение продержалось минут пять и прервалось расстроенным вздохом.  
-Я не могу спать, - проворчал Завулон и попытался перевернуться на спину.  
После долгой паузы сонный голос спросил:  
-Почему?  
-Потому что. Ну давай еще разочек, а? Это отвлекает, может, я потом засну.  
-Отвлекает от чего?  
-О, Силы! Тебе для всего нужны объяснения, да? Пучит меня и дергает! Теперь ты удовлет…  
-Что?! Что тебя?  
Рассыпая пешки, шахматная доска грохнулась на уже пустую кровать.

-Все у вас, молодых, не как у людей, - проворчал Шиндже, когда расслабленный и довольный Завулон вышел из туалета. – Запор от родов отличить не можете. И будите, будите ни свет ни заря. Что Светлые, что Темные – никакого уважения к старости. Пол третьего ночи, спать надо. Вон, глаза не продираются. Папаша, - он похлопал по плечу, уснувшего за кухонным столом, будущего отца, - забирай свою дутую красоту обратно в постель, и баиньки. А ты, Завулон, перестань мучить парня. Он глупость сделал – Силой поклялся, но это не значит, что теперь надо из него последние соки выжать. Все. Лекция закончена. Всем спать.

-Вставай, Пресветлый, и убирайся. Не силен ты в постели, не удивительно, что Ольга твоя на стороне романы крутит. Ничего боле не нужно мне от тебя, убирайся и не приходи снова. Завулон под такой защитой, что ее не проломить ни мне, ни тебе. Его дети родятся, видно, так хотят судьбы. Да и негоже Светлым с беременными воевать. Грех – убивать невинных. Стыдно тебе должно быть. Но, конечно, не мне судить Светлых. Прощай, и забудь сюда дорогу.  
Арина поставила на стол кувшин с водой и вышла из избы.

-Борис Игнатьевич хочет, чтобы мы взяли мальчика, когда Завулон разродится. Это опасно, потому что Темный наверняка будет против, но Борис Игнатьевич говорит, что суд Инквизиции отдаст нам ребенка, там есть кто-то большой, кто нас поддерживает. Мы должны готовиться: купить всякие пеленки-распашенки, коляску, комнату ему выделить, няньку нанять. Ты слушаешь?  
-Да.  
-И что ты думаешь?  
-Что мало мне тебя и твоей дочери. Отец теперь хочет еще и младенца навязать.  
-Но ведь это для Светлого дела.  
-Отнимать ребенка у его естественных родителей?  
-Я знаю, что ты детдомовский, но родителями этого мальчика будем мы.  
-Нет. Никаких новых нахлебников. Ты и так мне всю шею отсидела. А брать ребенка, чтобы его тут же няньке скинуть, это не дело. Отец не понимает всей ответственности. Да и ты тоже. Пеленками-распашенками не обойдешься. Кто твою дочь воспитывал? Любимая бабушка? Теперь посмотри, что вышло.  
-Не трогай Надю, она замечательная девушка! Я не виновата, что ее отец оказался не в состоянии нас содержать!  
-Он вас содержал, и никто не жаловался, пока тебе не намекнули, что можно жить богаче. Я не понимаю моих почтенных родителей. Какую мессию они хотят вырастить, когда она живет на всем готовом?  
-Не попрекай нас своими деньгами! Ты сам согласился на это, тебя не принуждали, и я живу с тобой как жена, и делаю все, что жена должна делать!  
-Жаришь котлеты, моешь полы, стираешь носки…  
-Не путай жену с домработницей.  
-А для всего остального намного выгоднее держать любовницу. Или просто снять проститутку.  
-Да ты!..  
-Хватит. У меня завтра важная встреча, а вечером мы едем на презентацию нового холдинга. Будь готова, я пришлю машину. И оставь эту бредовую идею. Никаких детей в моем доме.  
-Нашем…  
-В моем доме. Выключи свет, я хочу спать.

-Игнат, о чем задумался?  
-Да как-то все… о Завулоне… Когда я был маленьким, ну, только родился… нет, не только родился… но все еще был маленьким, мама мне говорила… Что мне мама говорила? А, да! "Захочешь жениться, - говорила, - бери девушку с широкими бедрами. Такая и родит легко, и залетит легко"… То есть сначала залетит, а потом родит… Я вот все думаю, Завулон ведь такой то-оненький, - инкуб всхлипнул и клюнул носом в стакан.  
-У-у-у, давай-ка я тебя спать уложу, а завтра все уже будет хорошо.  
-Спать? – Игнат неверным взглядом попытался нашарить собеседника, но быстро сдался и опять опустил голову. – А сколько лет ты этим занимаешься?  
Сверху по-доброму усмехнулись.  
-Всю жизнь.

-Что-то не так?  
-Я… - Завулон удивленно приложил ладони к животу и поморщился. – Да, это не похоже на запор.  
-Ну вот, только я начал выигрывать…

-Дыши спокойно и не тужься, еще рано, - Шиндже налил в стакан воды, подумал и выпил воду сам. – Вообще ничего не делай без моего указания. Теперь, где шляется этот папаша?  
-Я руки мою, - донесся голос из ванной.  
-Пол часа? Выпей валерьянки и иди сюда.  
-Мамочки, - простонал Завулон. – Если он явится, я его кастрирую! Что он со мной сделал, урод членистоногий?!  
-Мамочкой скоро станешь ты, - серьезно заметил Шиндже. – Да и насчет членистоногих…  
-И я ничего не делал, что ты не хотел.  
-Не хотел?! Ты думаешь, я этого хотел?! Ты знаешь, каково это?!... Ой-ё!  
-Расслабься.  
-Легко тебе говорить! Сам попробуй расслабиться.  
-Долго вы еще базарить будете? Ждете, пока дети шеи посворачивают о его кости? – Шиндже сердито раздвинул бледные завулоновы коленки. – Трансформируйся.  
…  
-Раз, два, тужься. Хорошо, хорошо идет, головкой вперед. Вдохни, выдохни. Готов? Еще раз. Раз, два, тужься. Еще чуть-чуть… Давай, давай, толкай. Сильнее! Есть! Головка вышла. Самое трудное позади… А вот и мы все. Мальчик.  
…  
-Ну, давай, девочка. Иди сюда. Иди… Узкозадый ты, Завулон, даже как женщина, от этого все проблемы. Толкай… Через "немогу"… Еще… Еще!.. Тужься, глиста московская!.. Ну же!.. Наконец-то…  
…  
-Утирайте сопли и принимайте детей. Теперь это ваша забота. Носы я им прочистил, пуповины перевязал… Да что вы на самом-то деле, будто первый раз окотились!.. Эх, молодежь пошла, ничего сами сделать не могут. Ну, козявки, кто первый на ручки к деде Шиндже?

-Лайк, подъем!  
-Пшл ннн… - Тавискарон накрыл голову подушкой, но стало нечем дышать, и из-под подушки он вылез. Тут же освобожденного уха коснулось легкое дуновение, и нежный голос прошептал:  
-Вставай, любимый, день так прекрасен. Нас ждут великие дела, чудесные люди и удивительные события. Мы будем биться со злом и блистать красноречием. Мы будем выручать друзей и карать врагов. Мы будем…  
-Да, я понял, - проворчал Лайк, отмахнувшись. – Опять Инквизиция вызывает.  
-На этот раз тебе надо быть обязательно, - одеяло слетело на пол и сбило три стопки книг. – Ну и бардак у тебя.  
-Ты говоришь это каждый день. Не нравится – приберись сам. И зачем я им понадобился?  
-Я не говорю, что не нравится. Ты всегда был с подвывертом, чему я исключительно рад. Это позволяет мне чувствовать себя нормальным. Гесер потребовал отдать ему сына Завулона, ты нужен как свидетель. И, я подозреваю, как друг тоже.  
-Что за бред?! Пресветлый совсем стыквился?! На каком основании?  
-На том основании, что Абсолютного Светлого не может воспитывать Темный.  
-А Гесер, значит, может?!  
-У него не получилось убить детей до рождения. Теперь он хочет хоть как-то развернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Он вполне может натравить мальчика на сестру и избавиться таким образом от обоих.  
-Ты шутишь?  
-Нет.  
-Но Гесер же Светлый.  
-Цель оправдывает средства.  
Тавискарон задумчиво почесал затылок.  
-И когда я должен свидетельствовать?  
-Сегодня, Лайк. Великие павшие, где ты был? Инквизиция два дня назад прислала вызов. Где ты пропадал?  
-Я… - Лайк смущенно улыбнулся и полез под кровать. – Вот, - он кряхтя поднял на постель огромный и крайне тяжелый сверток. – Это тебе. С днем рождения, братишка.  
Фон Киссель недоверчиво коснулся оберточной бумаги.  
-Свет нетленный, я и забыл совсем, - он потянул за бумажный край. – Скажи мне, что это не то, что я думаю.  
-Это твой день рождения. И это именно то, что ты думаешь.  
Обертка мелкими кусочками разлетелась по комнате. Фон Киссель вскрикнул и, прижав к груди первый том из массивной стопки полного оригинального собрания сочинений Александра Дюма-старшего и его сына, заплясал по комнате словно Карлсон, в очередной раз осчастливленный банкой варенья. Тавискарон захохотал и попытался поймать Светлого. В результате они оба свалились на рассыпанные книги.  
-Лайк, я так давно мечтал об этом! Как тебе удалось достать оригинал?  
-У моего обожаемого брата день рождения. Разве могут самые тяжелые трудности сравниться со счастьем на твоем лице?  
-Жаль, что надо тащиться в Инквизицию.  
-Зато вечером…

-Подгузник не забудь.  
-Помню.  
-Бутылочку возьми, вдруг есть захочет.  
-Хорошо.  
-Ребенка никому, кроме Шиндже, в руки не давай. Даже инквизиторам. Тем более инквизиторам.  
-Я понимаю. Не надо…  
-И главное, помни: никто против нашей воли сына у нас не заберет.  
-Я хочу, чтобы ты был с нами.  
-Я всегда с вами. Если понадобится, я буду там в тот же миг. Ты только не волнуйся и побольше многозначительно и страдальчески молчи, ты это умеешь. Говорит пусть Шиндже. Твоя репутация и у Светлых, и у Темных хуже некуда, а он все-таки авторитет.  
-Ты умеешь подбодрить.  
-Моя задача не подбадривать тебя, а настроить на нужный лад. Чем несчастнее ты выглядишь, тем безобиднее кажешься. Пользуйся этим, не забывай о сыне и не волнуйся за нас. Если у малышки живот выправится, а суд еще не кончится, то мы прибудем.  
-Не вздумайте.  
-Мы придем. Они могут отнять ребенка у тебя, но против меня у Инквизиции ничего нет. Я твоя козырная карта.  
-И я бы предпочел беречь тебя до последнего.   
-Этот суд и есть последняя битва. Мы не можем проиграть.

-Начинаем! – Максиму не нравилась тема этого судебного заседания, и он был немного сердит за то, что его назначили ведущим. Хотя инквизитор полностью понимал и поддерживал требования Света.  
…  
-Говорят, Гесер поссорился со своей совой.  
Завулон прислушался, не переставая укачивать сына.  
-Я слышал, она с Дункелем связалась. Хорошенькая парочка: сова и Совиная Голова.  
Инквизиторы захихикали.  
-Странно, что Пресветлый это сразу не просек.  
-Говорят, он сам занят был.  
Они снова захихикали.  
…  
-Могут возникнуть проблемы, - пробормотал Шиндже, усаживаясь рядом с Завулоном. – Дункель против тебя.  
Завулон кивнул.  
-Я уже понял.  
…  
-Пресветлый Гесер, пожалуйста, озвучьте ваши требования.  
Гесер встал, покосившись на Ольгу, сидящую за Светланой и Игнатом, но, не получив поддержки, нахмурился и сказал жестко, глядя в глаза Завулону:  
-Мы требуем передать Светлым сына главы Дневного Дозора города Москвы.  
-Основания?  
-Темный не может воспитывать Светлого, тем более – Абсолютного.  
-Вы считаете, что Завулон – плохой родитель?  
-Я не знаю, какой Завулон – родитель, но он Темный, и, если этот ребенок нахватается Темных идеалов, мы получим чудовище пострашнее Фафнира.  
-Что ж, ваша точка зрения ясна, хотя и спорна. Суд обычно не рассматривает дела, построенные на "если".  
…  
-Скажите, Светлая, вы действительно готовы воспитать этого ребенка как своего?  
Светлана замялась, потом гордо вскинула голову.  
-Да. Мой муж пока этому противится, но мы уговорим его. Я уже воспитала одну Абсолютную Светлую, я, конечно, справлюсь с мальчиком.  
-Ну да, - Максим задумчиво потер лоб. – Хорошо, садитесь.  
…  
-Артур – мой друг, я думаю, я знаю его лучше вас, Пресветлый, - Лайк от гнева пошел красными пятнами. Еще бы, десять минут препирательств с Гесером кого угодно доведут до нервного срыва. – Он имеет право растить и воспитывать собственного сына. И он имеет право выбрать сыну Светлого наставника, если в том возникнет нужда.  
Гесер зло улыбнулся.  
-Я прошу суд не учитывать показания Тавискарона. Как он сам только что признался, он друг Завулона, а посему его отношение к данному делу предвзято.  
-Ну, знаете, Великий, тогда ваше отношение к этому делу тоже предвзято, ведь вы его враг, - тихо заметил Максим, отворачиваясь от неодобряющего взгляда Дункеля.  
…  
-Да, Ночной Дозор пытался устроить Всетемнейшему выкидыш, - Ольга элегантно оперлась на плечо Игната. – Хотя я лично в этом участия не принимала. Но вот нашего инкуба Борис направлял с соответствующим заданием. Хотя и неудачно.  
Игнат кисло кивнул.  
-В оправдание Дозора могу сказать, мы не знали, что Завулон носит Светлого. Согласитесь, чтобы предположить такое, надо обладать недюжей фантазией.  
…  
-Это правда, Борис Игнатьевич хотел, чтобы я соблазнил Завулона. Беременные от этого скидывают. Но я отказался.  
Инкуб волновался и неосознанно использовал свою силу на окружающих. Максим незаметно прикрыл его колпаком, чтобы не допустить лишних эксцессов; заседание и без внезапных любовных страстей было нелегким. Однако прерывать Игната инквизитор не стал – чем-то этот парень ему нравился.  
-Я же Светлый. Я не могу убивать, я могу только любить…  
Зал дружно хихикнул.  
…  
-Завулон, тебе есть что сказать?  
-А вам оно надо? – Темный хмуро осмотрел присутствующих и крепче прижал к груди младенца. – Я так понимаю, любой из вас отдал бы своего ребенка по первому требованию, раз вам вообще такое пришло в голову. Я не позволю забрать ни моего сына, - его взгляд остановился на Дункеле, - ни мою дочь.  
-Не в твоей власти сопротивляться решению Инквизиции, - Совиная Голова привстал и махнул Максиму. – Заканчивайте. Мы выслушали достаточно, чтобы разобраться в деле.  
-Я прошу прощения, что встреваю, - Шиндже тихонько поднялся со своего места. – Но мне кажется, у грандмейстера поплохело с памятью. Иначе подобную забывчивость можно объяснить лишь желанием выгадать какую-то пользу от этого разбирательства.  
По враз скисшему лицу Дункеля было понятно, что обвинения в предвзятости ему совсем некстати.  
-Извините недостойного, Старший, но, возможно, вы напомните уважаемому собранию то, что я забыл.  
-Исключительно по вашей просьбе, грандмейстер. Вы забыли вызвать еще троих, пожалуй, самых главных, свидетелей по этому делу.  
-Завулона с детьми? Я сомневаюсь, что…  
Шиндже сердито отмахнулся, и инквизитор замолчал.  
-Я Старший, но старческим маразмом не страдаю, - Судья Мертвых взглянул на Максима. – Кто остался в вашем списке?  
-Вы и Хена.  
-Славно. Сядьте куда-нибудь, инквизитор, не маячьте перед глазами. Если Хена захочет, он выскажется, а сейчас буду говорить я. Завулон жил у меня пол года. Его дети первый раз закричали в моих руках. Я имею больше прав на них, чем вы все, вместе взятые. Но я никогда не отниму малышей у родителей. И если понадобится, буду защищать их от вас.  
…  
-Когда-то, много тысяч лет назад, я совершил большую ошибку. Единственную ошибку, за которую я до сих пор не могу себя простить. У меня должен был быть сын. Абсолютный Темный. Его отец тоже Темный. Но мы были не готовы к такой ответственности, и я избавился от ребенка. Я понял, какую величайшую ошибку совершил, только пару тысячелетий назад. Я убил чудо. Чудо, которое подарил мне сумрак. Вся магия Иных – ничто рядом с ним, мусор Вселенной. А я убил его. Этого я никогда не прощу себе.  
-Я делю вину с тобой, Тень Тьмы, - тихо откликнулся Хена со своего места на краю инквизиторского стола.  
-Все это очень слезливо и жалостливо, - произнес Гесер, - но не относится к делу.  
-Да, Пресветлый, - Шиндже взглянул ему в глаза. – Тебе-то, конечно, виднее. Ты не мучился выбором: убить свое дитя или позволить ему жить. Когда несчастный Лубсан забеременел от тебя, ты всю страну обыскал, чтобы убить его. Тебе и в голову не пришло…  
-Он не слушал доводов разума! У меня не было выхода! – отчаяние в голосе Великого Светлого было настолько явным, что многим присутствующим стало не по себе.  
-У тебя был выход. Помочь ребенку родиться и вырасти. Любить его, или вернее – ее, потому что это должна была быть девочка. Твоя дочь. Маленькая Светлая. У тебя был выход. Возможно, ты еще не осознал всей вины. Возможно, не осознаешь никогда.  
-Я Светлый. Темному не понять, что такое ответственность перед обществом.  
-Согласен. Но только общество – это семья, близкие и родные, друзья, коллеги, враги, а не некое гипотетическое народонаселение. И боюсь, что дело тут не в Силах, не в различиях Тьмы и Света. Ты сам, Джору, поставил себя выше жизни твоих детей. И чужих - тоже.   
…  
-Что возвращает нас к сегодняшнему разбирательству. Как я понял, вы хотите, чтобы Абсолютного Светлого обучал Светлый, в духе своих идеалов, а не Всетемнейший Завулон. Так, Гесер?  
Пресветлый кивнул.  
-Дункель?  
-Вы правильно поняли, Старший.  
-Тогда позвольте задать вам еще один вопрос. Как известно, у каждого ребенка есть два родителя. Самозачатие, конечно, случается, но не в данном случае. Так почему вы игнорируете наличие у этих детей второго отца? Он не приглашен на суд даже в качестве свидетеля, что, согласитесь, довольно странно.  
-Мы понятия не имеем, кто второй отец. Завулон не называл имен.  
-А вы и не спрашивали! – Всетемнейший оторвался от укачивания расхныкавшегося младенца, оглядел зал, что-то вспомнил, выудил из кармана бутылочку, и скоро раздражающе монотонное хныканье сменилось довольным сопением и почавкиванием.  
-Вы и не думали спрашивать, - добавил Шиндже. – А если бы спросили, мы бы не тратили время и здоровье, высиживая часы в холодном и мокром зале.  
-Что изменило бы его мнение, если он не явился даже на такое важное заседание, как это? – Совиная Голова почувствовал, как добыча ускользает из когтей, и начал заметно раздражаться.  
-Во-первых, его мнение и не пришлось бы спрашивать, а во-вторых, он явился. И уже час сидит на лавочке, и слушает, что мы тут несем.  
Словно дрессированный, подчиняясь единственному жесту Шиндже, весь зал повернулся к темному проему дверей, возле которых на узкой лавке сидел Антон Городецкий и, аккуратно придерживая бутылочку, кормил второго ребенка.

-Все обошлось?  
Игнат кивнул.  
-Да.  
-Гесер?  
-Рвет и мечет.  
-Антон?  
-Сча… Откуда ты знаешь про Антона?  
-Игнат, я же не слепой. Я ж лет двадцать его знаю. Попал парень с Завулоном. Крупно попал. Ничему не учится, хотя сам к Игорю ездил, когда тот свою ведьму утопил.  
Игнат насупился:  
-А как, по-твоему, Антон должен был поступить?  
-Так, как и поступил. От детей отказываться нельзя, они наше продолжение, наше развитие. У меня вон один правнук – политик, другой – художник, третий – банкир. Правнучка вообще министр. Это Антон правильно сделал. А вот то, что с Завулоном связался…  
Инкуб снова кивнул.  
-Этого и я не понимаю. Темный, конечно, ничего. Привлекательный мужчина. Для любителей экзотики. Но все-таки … Темный.  
-Мы же не знаем всей подноготной. Завулон всегда неровно дышал к Антону. А уж отношения Антона с Темными – это сплошь экзотика.  
-Ты думаешь, теперь все у них будет хорошо?  
-Все хорошо никогда не бывает. Ни Гесер, ни Инквизиция им жить спокойно не дадут. Это – вечная война. Но первый бой они выиграли.  
-Значит, все будет хорошо, - уверенно сказал Игнат. Всем известно, инкубы не любят плохих концов.  
Они помолчали.  
Чувствуя себя до странности неуклюже, Игнат протянул руку и едва ощутимо, самыми кончиками пальцев, дотронулся до грубой рабочей ладони:  
-Будь сегодня со мной, Семен.

-Что теперь? – Ольга заглянула под одеяло, приподняв край двумя пальчиками. – Сколько ты будешь здесь прятаться?  
-Шиндже мной не доволен.  
-И что? Да он всем судом недоволен. У тебя там Гесер со Светланой не сидят?  
-Не смейся надо мной. Шиндже – мой учитель.  
-Но ты ведь знал, против кого идешь!  
-Да, я знал! Я знал его историю в отличие от широкоглазой публики! Я знал, что он избавился от ребенка. Я думал, он … хотя бы не будет вмешиваться.  
Ольга села на кровать спиной к Дункелю.  
-Не знаю, тогда ты себя обманывал или сейчас. Мне оставить тебя? Уйти?  
-Нет! – рука выскочила из-под одеяла и обвилась вокруг ее талии. – Лучше иди сюда. Может быть, мы сумеем поднять мне … настроение.

-Шурочка.  
Молчание. Только шелест переворачиваемых страниц.  
-Сашенька.  
Ничего.  
-Мой Светлый Брат, соизволь обратить внимание на недостойного Темного, притулившегося у твоих ног.  
-Чего тебе?  
-Как грубо! Тебя.  
-Чего "тебя"?  
-Ты спросил "чего тебе", я ответил "тебя".  
-Ага… Только дочитаю.  
Снова молчание и шелест страниц.  
-Эх, знал ведь, что дарил… - Тавискарон уставился в потолок.  
…  
Через час:  
-Шурочка.

Осторожный стук в дверь.  
-Да? Входи.  
Светлана нерешительно вошла.  
-Ты что-то хотела?  
-Ужинать пора. Я котлеты пожарила.  
Тимур Борисович отложил в сторону бумаги и уставился на жену.  
-И картошку, - зачем-то добавила Светлана.  
Серые глаза слегка дрогнули.  
-Правда?  
-Правда.  
Тимур Борисович поднялся.  
-Тогда иду.  
И, проходя мимо жены, игриво ущипнул ее за попку.

-Она похожа на тебя.  
-Не дай бог.  
-Почему? Ты не хочешь, чтобы она стала красавицей?  
-Красота и я – это несколько…  
-Одно и то же. Представь, какой она будет: темные загадочные глаза, шелковистые, черные как смоль, волосы, длинные ноги, тонкие кости…  
-Хватит, хватит, - Завулон засмеялся. – В твоем описании и я – красавчик.  
-Светлые не врут.  
Антон положил дочь в кроватку и обнял Завулона за талию.  
-Все, и нам пора баиньки.  
-Так уж прямо и баиньки? – Темный многозначительно повел бедрами.  
-Кому-то завтра на работу, - Антон запустил руку под белую майку Завулона.  
Вопреки словам вещи упали на пол, руки заскользили по коже, губы слились в поцелуе…  
Из второй кроватки раздалось кряхтение, и затем тихое похныкивание.  
Два мужских голоса слились в единый стон.  
-Твоя очередь менять подгузник.

-Я же велела больше не приходить! Тебе некуда податься, Пресветлый?  
-А куда? – Гесер опустил найковский рюкзачок на землю и присел на порог. – Ученик меня предал, любимая женщина ушла к другому, сын отвернулся, сотрудники один за другим отказываются выполнять приказы…  
-И твоей вины в этом, конечно, нет.  
-Наверное, есть. Только я ее еще не увидел.  
-И пришел ко мне.  
-Попрощаться. Ухожу из Москвы. Из России.  
-Куда?  
-На родину, в горы. Надо разобраться в себе, в мире.  
Арина сдернула с веревки выбитый коврик и махнула Гесеру.  
-Входи в дом. Сегодня у меня переночуешь, а завтра вместе отправимся. Давно я хотела в Тибете побывать, да все подходящей компании не было.

-Шиндже.  
-Хена.

2005 август-ноябрь


End file.
